


Christopher’s Grandpa Bobby

by Ncis4ever



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, grandpa bobby, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncis4ever/pseuds/Ncis4ever
Summary: Chris overhears Buck calling Bobby “pop” and makes the conclusion that Bobby is his grandpa.*Chapter 2: Sleepover at Grandpa Bobby’s*
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Harry Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Harry Grant & Bobby Nash
Comments: 58
Kudos: 549
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Grandparent’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped in my head and I thought it would be a cute story. Hope you guys enjoy reading it!

“All right class! Just a reminder, this Friday is grandparents day. Your grandma or grandpa can come and spend the whole day with you!”, Ms. Flores says as the school bell rings dismissing students for the day. When he gets outside, Christopher sees Buck standing there waiting for him with a big smile.

“Hey buddy, how was your day today?”

“It was good.”, Christopher replies, his smile not reaching his eyes. 

“What’s wrong Chris?”

“Nothing, I’m fine. Can we play video games when we get home Buck?”

“Sure Buddy! After you finish your homework.”, Buck says, concerned about his step-son.   


* * *

Eddie gets home from the grocery store and sees Buck and Christopher sitting on the couch playing Super Smash Bros. Exactly where they were before he left for the store. 

“Come on Buck!”, Christopher teases, hitting Buck's arm “I’m beating you!”

“Stop cheating Chris!”, Buck yells as Christopher grabs his controller. 

“Our son is a cheater, babe.”, Buck says looking over at Eddie. 

“You’re just a sore loser.”, Eddie replies, “Now help me prepare dinner. You guys have played enough games tonight.”

“But babe!” “But dad!”, they both protest, before quickly getting up after the look they receive from Eddie. 

Dinner was great until Eddie asked his son how his day was. Christopher looks down at his plate before giving a quick “fine”. “Are you sure everything’s okay bud?”, Eddie questions, worried. “I said I am fine!”, Chris yells before getting up from the table and walking into his room. 

Eddie gets up to go after Chris, stopping when Buck grabs his hand. “Let him cool down a little before you go talk to him.” 

“But something is obviously wrong”, Eddie replies.

“I know, but if you go in there now he’s not going to respond to you.”, Buck reasons. “Just finish dinner and let him calm down.” 

Deciding to listen to his husband, Eddie sits down and continues to eat. The rest of dinner is silent other than the sounds of forks hitting plates.   


* * *

“Okay, you ready to talk yet buddy?”, Eddie asks as he walks into Chris’s room. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Chris replied sadly. 

“Thank you for apologizing. Can you tell me what happened at school that got you so upset?”

“Friday is grandparents day and I’m going to be the only one in class that doesn’t have a grandparent.”, Chris says with a pout on his face. “I wish bisabuela didn't hurt her hip. She could have come to school with me.”

“I’m sorry buddy. I’m sure your school will do this again and hopefully bisabuela will be feeling better by then.” 

“Okay”, Chris says pout still on his face. 

“Allright, good night buddy. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

Today was a tough day for the 118. They had back to back calls that involved kids. Neither call had a happy ending. With Bobby’s permission, Buck leaves to go pick up Chris to bring him back to the station. He figured the team would appreciate a nice surprise after the day they’ve had.

After crushing his son in a hug he says, “Okay Chris, how do you feel about stopping by the station for a little bit? The guys miss you.”

“Yes! I wanna play the pinball game again.”, Chris excitedly replies. 

Buck laughs, “I’ll be sure to let them know you’re more excited to play pinball than to see them.”

When they walk into the station, Eddie immediately sweeps Chris up giving him a hug. “Daddy you’re crushing me!”, Chris says trying to wiggle out of his arms. Putting him down, Eddie says “Sorry buddy, I just missed you so much!”

“You should go upstairs, Hen and Chimney would love to see you.”

As Chris makes his way upstairs, Eddie turns to Buck pulling him into a hug. He presses a soft kiss to his husband’s lips. “Thank you for bringing him. I really needed to see him.” Eddie says smiling. “Of course, I needed to see him too.”, Buck replies before bringing their lips together again. 

They walk upstairs and see Christopher playing pinball, Chimney standing right next to him cheering him on. “Christopher you’re a god at pinball! I’m never going to be able to beat your score.” 

“Chim that’s because you suck at pinball!”, Hen says, earning her a giggle from Chris. 

“Don’t listen to her Buddy. She's just a big meanie.”, Chim whispers, causing another little giggle to come out of the boy. 

“There’s my favorite 10 year old!”, Bobby says as he makes his way to the kitchen. “You want your usual Chris?”

“Yes please! You make the best grilled cheese Bobby.”, Chris replies. 

“Hey pop, how come you never offer to make me grilled cheese?”, Buck asks with a small pout on his face. 

“You’re old enough to make your own, kid.”, Bobby says rolling his eyes.   


* * *

“Mmmm” Chris says, taking a bite out of his grilled cheese. “It’s so good thank you!”

“Of course buddy. I’m glad you like it so much.”, Bobby replies. 

“Bobby, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, what’s on your mind?”

“Are you Buck’s dad? I heard him call you pop earlier.”

“Not by blood, but I love him as if he’s my own.”

“So if you’re Buck’s dad, and Buck is my dad…” Looking at Bobby hesitantly, he asks “Does that make you my grandpa?”

Surprised at the question, Bobby replies, “Well when you put it that way. Yeah buddy, I’m your grandpa.” 

“Awesome!”, Chris yells. “That means you can come to grandparents day with me on Friday!”

“I’d be honored to go buddy. But I have work that day.”

“Oh. Okay.”, all the excitement draining from his face.

Bobby, feeling terrible for being the cause of Chris’s sadness, quickly backtracks and says, “But spending the day with you would be so much more fun! I’ll figure something out so I can go to school with you on Friday okay?” 

Christopher looks up, his eyes shining with hope, “Really? You promise?”

“I promise buddy.” 

“Love you, Bobby”, Christopher says as he leans over to hug Bobby. “Love you too, bud.”

* * *

Buck and Eddie look over to see Bobby and Christopher hugging and smiling. “I wonder what Bobby said to him. He hasn’t smiled that big since he found out about the stupid grandparents day.”, Eddie says. 

“Well, why don’t we ask and find out.”

“Hey buddy, what’s got you all happy?”, Buck asks Chris.

“Grandpa Bobby said he’s coming to school with me on Friday!”, Chris replies. 

“Grandpa Bobby? When did you start calling cap that?”, Eddie questions. 

“Just right now. Bobby is Buck’s dad and Buck is my dad so that means Bobby is my grandpa. And grandpa gets to spend the whole day with me on Friday!” Chris excitedly explains. 

“You heard the boy. I’m his grandpa.”, Bobby says, daring either men to disagree with the statement.

* * *

Later that night, while Bobby is in the kitchen making dinner he hears the sound of his wife bursting into laughter.

“Babe what’s so funny.”, Bobby says smiling. 

“Hen just texted me.”, Athena replies, still giggling. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re a grandpa? Should I get you a cane and enroll you in Medicaid?”

He lets out a soft sigh, “Cuz I knew you were gonna make a deal out of it and tease me. And I was right.” 

“I’m sorry babe, just wanted to tease you a little.” Athena says wrapping her arms around Bobby’s waist. “I think it’s very sweet that Christopher thinks you’re his grandpa.” She reaches up giving him a soft peck.

“I couldn’t really argue with his logic. Then his eyes got so sad when I said I had to work instead of going to Grandparents Day.” Bobby explains. “You know I can’t say no to that, Harry was the same way when we first started dating.” 

“Oh I know you’re a pushover. They got you wrapped around their fingers.”

Bobby with a slight frown on his face, “I am not a pushover. I can say no.”

“Mmhmm, sure you are.”, Athena said as she started to set the table. “You sure put your foot down when Harry asked you to play a “few” games of Mario Kart before starting his homework.” 

Bobby’s frown deepened, “You might have a point.”

* * *

Friday rolls around and Bobby is on his way to pick up Christopher. 

“Grandpa Bobby!”, Chris greets throwing his arms around Bobby.

“Morning bud! You excited to spend the day with me?”, Bobby asks, returning the hug. 

“Thanks for doing this cap. You really didn’t have to.” Eddie says. 

“He’s my grandson of course I had to. Come on let’s go Chris. Don’t wanna be late for school.”

The truck pulls away with an excited Christopher waving goodbye to his dad.   


* * *

Bobby was the youngest grandparent there that day, but the look on Christopher’s face when he introduced him to his friends was worth it.   
  
Grandpa Bobby has a nice ring to it anyways. 


	2. Sleepover at Grandpa Bobby’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie have a date night and Bobby offers to watch Christopher for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was overwhelmed by the response I got from the first chapter. I’m so glad so many people enjoyed reading it. Hope you guys like this chapter as well!

“Hi Grandpa Bobby!”, Chris greets when Bobby opens the front door.

“Hey bud! Harry’s in the living room waiting for you.”, Bobby says letting Chris and Buck in.

“Thanks again for watching Chris tonight pop.”

“Of course, you and Eddie have fun on your date tonight. You guys deserve it.”

“Okay Chris be good for Grandpa Bobby and Auntie Athena tonight. Dad and I will pick you up tomorrow morning.”

“Okay Buck!”

* * *

Chris and Harry are in the middle of a very intense game of Super Smash Bros.

“Dude you’re so good.”, Harry says. “Bobby just smashes the buttons on the controller.”

“Hey! I’m sitting right here.”, Bobby says from the couch. “At least I can kick your butt at Mario Kart!”

“You wish!”, Harry replies with a grin on his face. 

“Boys, boys calm down.” Athena says bringing snacks for Harry and Chris. 

“Thank you Auntie Athena.”, Chris says smiling up at her. 

Athena squeezing his cheeks, “You’re welcome my sweet boy."

Turning to Chris, Harry asks, “Why do you call Bobby grandpa, but my mom auntie? 

“Auntie Athena says she’s too young to be a grandma.”

“So you’re saying I look old enough to be a grandpa?”, Bobby asks with a small frown on his face.

“Maybe…”, Chris replies with a cheeky grin. 

Athena and Harry burst out laughing causing Chris to let out a little giggle. 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute kid.”, Bobby grumbles underneath his breath. 

“Awe its okay babe. I think you’re a hot grandpa.”, Athena says settling on Bobby’s lap with her arms around his neck. Allowing himself to be comforted by his wife, Bobby leans in giving Athena a kiss.

“Ew, can you guys not be all lovey dovey around us.”, Harry says, nose wrinkled up. 

“Daddy and Buck do this all the time too.”, Chris adds. 

“You guys are gonna be like this too when you find someone you love.”

“Ew!” “Gross!”, both boys exclaim, making Athena and Bobby laugh.

* * *

“Okay boys! No more games, come help me make dinner.”, Bobby yells from the kitchen. 

The boys walk into the kitchen to see four pizza doughs surrounded by a bunch of pizza toppings 

“I thought it’d be fun for us to make our own pizzas tonight.” Bobby says. “You can put whatever you want.” 

“Do you have pineapple?”, Chris asks.

“Yes of course! The best pizza topping”, Bobby replies, giving a smug look at Athena. “I see Christopher has good taste.” 

“Pineapple does not belong on pizza”, Athena says with a look of disgust. “Who wants fruit on their pizza?”

“People with sophisticated taste buds.” Bobby replies. “Like me and Chris”.

“They do this every time we have pizza,” Harry says to Chris, rolling his eyes. 

“I think pineapple is good.” Chris says shrugging.

“Eh it's fine. But I’m a cheese and pepperoni man.”

“Mm that’s good too. I’m getting hungry, when will they stop?”

“Mom! Bobby! We’re hungry. Isn’t that the point of different pizzas so we can put whatever we want.”

“You’re right son. Okay the sooner we put these in the oven the sooner we can eat.”

* * *

After dinner the boys decide they want to sleep in the living room so they make a pillow fort. 

“You boys sure look comfy in there.”, Athena says smiling. “I’m impressed, this pillow fort is awesome.” 

“Thanks!”, the boys respond in unison. 

“Grandpa Bobby?”

“Yeah bud?”

“Harry and I want you to sleep with us in our fort.”

“I'm too old to sleep on the ground guys.” 

The boys look at each other before turning to Bobby giving the largest puppy dog eyes and a matching pout. 

“Oh you guys are evil.” Bobby chuckles.

“Pleaseee”

“Okay okay you guys win, I will join you after I tuck your mom into bed.”

* * *

“You sure I can’t persuade you to sleep in here with me.”, Athena says as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. She pushes him down on the bed, covering his body with hers. Bobby lets out a soft moan wrapping his arms around his wife’s waist, returning the kiss. 

“Mm, babe you know I want to, but the boys want me to sleep with them.”, Bobby groans, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss.

“Fine, they’re lucky they’re so cute. I don’t let just anyone steal my husband from me.”

“I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” 

“You better.”

* * *

After getting ready for bed Bobby walks back to the living room and sees the boys sitting in front of the TV playing Mario Kart. 

“Ok boys, it’s getting late. Finish up this game and then we’re going to sleep.”

“Grandpa Bobby, could you play one game with us please.”

“I don’t know buddy. It’s getting pretty late.” 

“He’s just scared of us kicking his butt, Chris.”, Harry says, knowing exactly how to get Bobby to play with them. 

“I know what you’re doing Harry, it’s not gonna work this time.”

“Okay, just admit I’m the master champion at Mario Kart.”

Athena’s gonna kill him tomorrow, “Bring it on boys, I’ll show you who’s champion.”

After 4 races, Harry comes in first place, Chris in second, and Bobby in third. “Okay I demand a rematch.”, Bobby says. “This was just a warm-up round.” Bobby was too busy staring at the screen to see the two boys fist bumping each other. They ended up playing until one in the morning.

* * *

_Next morning..._

Athena walks out of her room expecting to see Bobby up and making breakfast for the kids. Instead she finds him and the kids still asleep underneath the fort, the Mario Kart homescreen playing on the TV. “I knew the kids were gonna convince him to play.”, Athena whispers, shaking her head.

Pulling out her phone she takes a picture of the scene in front of her. Bobby is in the middle with an arm around Chris who is clinging to his shirt and Harry with his head on his chest. The three are sound asleep. Deciding to make waffles for her boys Athena walks to the kitchen. 

In the middle of making the batter she hears the doorbell ring. 

Opening the door she sees Buck and Eddie. 

“Morning Athena! Thank you for watching Chris again. We really needed that.” 

“I can see that”, pointing to the hickey on Eddie's neck causing Eddie and Buck to blush. 

“Where’s Chris?”, Eddie asks.

“The boys are still sleeping. They convinced Bobby to stay up playing video games. Come help me make breakfast before we wake them up.”

* * *

Bobby wakes up to the smell of coffee and bacon, he slowly disentangles himself from the boys wanting to let them sleep a little more. Getting out from under the fort he stands and stretches hearing his spine crack as he does so. Walking into the kitchen he is greeted by his wife, son and Eddie. “Morning babe, you sleep well?”, Athena asks. “How late did you guys stay up last night?” 

“I don’t know. I think we passed out around one.” Bobby says resting his chin on Athena’s shoulder. “I am weak. They know how to get me to do whatever they want.”

“Well I’m glad you finally admit that.” 

Looking up at Buck he asks, “How was your date night?”

“It was great, we went out to the new Italian restaurant and then just relaxed the rest of the night at home.”

“Relax is what they call it now.”, Bobby teases, pointing to Eddie’s neck causing both men to turn red again. 

Eddie slaps Buck on the arm, “I told you not to leave any marks!”

“Ow! Relax babe it’ll fade before we have work Monday.” 

“It better.”, Eddie mutters face still red. 

“Daddy? Buck?”, they hear a sleepy Christopher say.

“Morning buddy! Did you have a fun time with Grandpa Bobby?”, Eddie says wrapping his son up in a hug.

“The bestest! Harry and I played Super Smash and then we made pizza for dinner and then Grandpa Bobby played Mario Kart with us.”, Chris recounts.

“Don’t tell Grandpa Bobby, but he’s actually good at Mario Kart.”, Chris “whispers” into Eddie’s ear. 

Athena goes to wake up Harry and then they all sit down enjoying a lovely breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
